


Ent That the Truth

by IcyShyGuy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cat Michael, F/M, Hawk Gavin, Hybrid AU, Lion Jack, Squirrel Kdin, red husky Lindsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kdin finds himself stuck up a tree but finds that he isn't the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ent That the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this image by Padalickingood. 
> 
> http://padalickingood.tumblr.com/post/108911020885/hed-literally-be-baiting-a-hunter-loool-lindsay

Kdin just sighed while sitting in the tree near the Rooster Teeth building, he hated when Lindsay was in a playful mood. 

“Cut it out Lindsay, I need to get back to work.” He said while cursing his squirrely instincts internally.

“Oh come on Kdin, I just want to play.” Lindsay said while waging her husky tail.

Kdin sighed and rubbed his temple but was interrupted by a familiar squawking form a certain British hawk hybrid and yelling from a cat hybrid on the other side of the tree.

“Get down here you asshole.” Michael yelled from the trunk of the tree.

“Micool, I didn’t mean to piss you off this much.” Gavin squawked in fear.

“Well you did, now get down here you winged prick.” Michael fumed.

Kdin climbed over to Gavin and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Bollocking Hell, don’t scare me like that.” Gavin at first yelled, when he noticed who it was he asked “how did you get up here?”

“Lindsay is in a playful mood right now and she chased me up this tree, you?” Kdin explained.

“Well I was helping Micool film a rage quit so I thought that it would help make it more entertaining if I pissed him off a bit. Micool then said ‘you have five seconds to run asshole.’ So I did and I flew to this tree.” Gavin explained 

“Huh, so how are we supposed to get down?” Kdin asked

“We could phone one of the other Achievement Hunters.” Gavin said

-

One phone call and ten minutes later, Jack came over with a slightly disappointed look on his face, in his hands was a dog toy and a laser pointer.

The lion hybrid got Lindsay’s attention and tossed the toy which she ran after, he then distracted Michael long enough for him to forget what he was originally angry with, and for Gavin and Kdin to come down from the tree.

“Thank you Jack” they said in unison.

“You’re welcome” Jack said with an exhausted smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the punniness of the title but it seems to fit the most


End file.
